


Drunken Confessions

by thenumberonerubbish



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Actually oblivious Wei Wuxian, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Fluff and Angst, Just a fluff story, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, There's not much denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenumberonerubbish/pseuds/thenumberonerubbish
Summary: Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan are getting married. And everyone is invited. Due to the intoxication of their pairs, it lands a couple of them in sticky situations, well... mainly Wei Wuxian.One accidental confession leads to multiple chain reactions that threaten to draw a line between the mutual pining pair and Wei Wuxian finally has to come clean, sober.





	Drunken Confessions

Wei Wuxian didn’t know why he couldn’t be a bride’s maid. He’d make a radiate one if he was given the chance, he saw no reason not to allow him the position next to his dearest sister if she were to marry someone else but Jin Zixuan. However, dear sister had her heart set on him and Wei Wuxian was demoted to just being a guest. 

Wei Wuxian knew he should really be grateful; Jin Zixuan didn’t adore Wei Wuxian as his bride did, so the invite was a lucky grab if Wei Wuxian had ever seen one. Even if hundreds had been honored with the pretty invitation also.

Wei Wuxian wasn’t surprised that the wedding was a large one, the Jin family were prideful as well as wealthy… such a wedding wouldn’t burden the family to any extent. Wei Wuxian wouldn’t be surprised if there were fountains of liquid gold that spilled into beds of flowers that were sigurally nursed to perfection. 

He had expected a lot for the wedding, the weight of his creativity proving to be gloriously native to what was to come. He hadn’t expected the majority of the guests to get so outrageously drunk so quickly and Wei Wuxian had wished he had considered this side of the wedding much more seriously. 

How much trouble he could’ve created if only he had been prepared, he had noted at the beginning of the afterparty. But then again, maybe he should play civil for tonight just to keep sister happy on her special night. 

It was a good thought, one that nearly lasted ten minutes before it disprised as though it never existed. Soon enough he was troubling himself with small pranks on the intoxicated and encouragements where they definitely weren’t needed. 

His side companion, Nie Huaisang, joined him earnestly, ignoring the fair warning of Jiang Cheng who remained the ignored but sensible voice of reasoning. 

Despite the warnings he issued, Jiang Cheng followed the pair around, watchful of their increasingly intoxicated behaviour and the looks they had began to receive. “Wei Wuxian!” Jiang Cheng hissed, as Nie Huaisang drunkeningly slung an arm around him. “You’re starting to get unwanted attention.” He warned, before his voice was drowned out from the music and roaring voices that had gathered around the dining tables. Wei Wuxian only offered him a grin and proceeded to ignore the warning - as he usually did. Jiang Cheng was too cautious. 

Another hour passed, and the drunk became heavy with their liquor with the few more experienced drinkers setting a drinking competition on a couple of the tables. Despite this, the crowd did not thin, only grew. People who were not invited to the ceremony came bearing more gifts and their neighbours and their neighbours came bearing gifts and  _ their  _ neighbours. 

Through the thickening of the crowd, Wei Wuxian pushed himself outside with a warm chuckle. He had expected a lot from the wedding and not even he could have predicted or imagined the extent of it. 

Sitting himself down within the nicely trimmed lawn of the rented venue, Wei Wuxian brought his wine glass to his lips. How much wine and beer had he carelessly knocked back tonight? He hadn’t cared to count, the only thing that mattered was the fact that he wasn’t nearly as hazy as he thought he’d be. 

Sighing happily, he found himself laughing to himself again. 

Jiang Cheng had been caught up in the wave of new arrivals some time ago, and Wei Wuxian doubted that he would find his way out for awhile yet, especially now that he had to babysit the weeping, inebriated Nie Huaisang. So Wei Wuxian was by himself, sitting alarmingly close to a dripping water fountain, legs swinging off the lip on the base of the marble structure. The water only trickled gently, the lights lining the bottom of the water bed dim with the arrival of early morning and Wei Wuxian found himself strangely at peace. 

Taking another sip of the wine, he watched the surge of the crowd within the brightly lit entrance and the small little gatherings that had gone to sit in the darkness of the night, nursing their rolling stomachs and pounding heads. 

Oddly, Wei Wuxian found that he was the only person not accompanied with anyone, the absence of Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang becoming keen against his throat. 

Funny, how one’s mood should change according to other’s behaviour. 

Shaking the thought aside, his eyes rested upon a similar fountain that he come to rest on and for a brief moment, he paused.  _ I’m not the only one.  _

Sitting by himself, Lan Wangji seemed completely sober and regel as he always did. Cool eyes regarded the small pairs that whispered in the night and the throngs of people that shouted in the light of the venue… he looked lonely. 

Feeling warm, Wei Wuxian stood and made his way over to the handsome man with a grin. “Lan Wangji!” 

Lan Wangji’s eyes came to rest icily on him and even though he did not greet him or even address him, Wei Wuxian knew that he was not welcome to speak with him.  _ So be it… _

Ignoring the carefully placed glare, Wei Wuxian seated himself next to the quieter man with another cheerful grin. “Nobody should be sitting by themselves at a party.” 

Lan Wangji, finally detaching him attention from Wei Wuxian, his gaze fall ahead as though he intended to ignore the comment. Wei Wuxian wouldn’t be surprised if he did. 

Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian weren’t friends, despite Wei Wuxian’s constant attempts to befriend the younger Lan. Rarely did they actually hold conversation that wasn’t entirely one-sided. Why would tonight be any different? 

“Have you decided to leave everyone alone now?” Lan Wangji asked after a moment, his face as expressionless as ever. Wei Wuxian regarded him with delighted surprise. Tonight  _ was  _ different! How lucky could Wei Wuxian get 

Wei Wuxian nodded enthusiastically, though it was never his answer. He was pleased, the feeling of a small success making him feel more giddy than the wine could ever produce. “Everyone will miss my presence soon enough.” He stated, confidently, despite doubting it greatly. Even his dearest friends wouldn’t miss him much, they were too drunk to notice his absence. 

“Mhm.” Lan Wangji hummed, successfully sounding sarcastic. How could he even accomplish that? 

Wei Wuxian’s eyebrows shot up, another grin breaking out onto his face. “Your sarcasm wounds me, Lan Zhan! How impolite!” 

Lan Wangji came to regard him again, eyes hard against the reflection of the hall’s lights and lips drawing into a thin line. Though his gestures were unhurried, Wei Wuxian felt himself wave apologetically as though he had snapped at him. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.” He laughed, nervously, “Lan Wangji.” 

Satisfied with the correction, Lan Wangji returned his attention back to the throngs of people, face smooth without tension or motion of his emotions. Strangely, Lan Wangji made the cold expression seem striking on his attractive slop e of his pale face. 

Wei Wuxian reddened before looking away quickly. “The wedding was lovely.” Wei Wuxian tried, following his companion’s attention. 

“Mhm.” Lan Wangji agreed, surprising Wei Wuxian once again. 

Was Wei Wuxian seriously this lucky? Congratulating himself, Wei Wuxian pushed on as he attempted to sip at his wine. “The Jin family pulled no stops, didn’t they?” Rising the wine glass to his eyes, he found the glass to be dry, before regretfully setting it down on the edge of the fountain. “Wasn’t expecting anything less.” 

Lan Wangji nodded again, Wei Wuxian’s excitement beginning to rise with the newly responsive Lan Wangji. 

“Sister looked beautiful today, like I expected her to look... she’s too good for him.” He laughed, the noise sounding hoarse. “But then again, she’s too good for everyone, she might as well be happy.” Brows furrowing, Wei Wuxian wondered why he would openingly mope about his discontempt about the pairing. 

Eyes going to the broody figure, Wei Wuxian found Lan Wangji to look thoughtful, his eyebrows pressing together as he seemingly considered Wei Wuxian’s thoroughly. How many times was Lan Wangji going to surprise him tonight? 

“One thing I wasn’t expecting was how quickly everyone…” drifting off, Wei Wuxian came to look at the profile of Lan Wangji once again. “Hey, Lan Wangji… are you drunk?” He asked, the feeling of misunderstanding the situation nagging at him. 

“Why do you ask?” Lan Wangji asked, voice low and punctual as ever. His eyes remained firmly ahead of him. 

Wei Wuxian shrugged, not convinced. “You usually don’t respond to me, that’s all.” In fact, the more Wei Wuxian thought about it, the more it made sense… or didn’t. 

Lan Wangji wasn’t even flush in the face, his face like cured jade. Polished from its imperfections it looked immoveable and soft to touch… though, Wei Wuxian duly noted with amusement, it was as though it’s craftsman hadn’t bothered smooth out it’s sharp edges. He’d have to be careful, else he might be cut. 

“Mhm.” He agreed again, head bowing. What was he agreeing too? 

Alarmed, Wei Wuxian sharply stood, “So you admit to having been rude to me and ignoring me?”  _ Wei Wuxian… you can’t be this lucky!  _ Oh, but watch him. 

Lan Wangji’s face didn’t weaver, but he nodded, unconcerned on how blunt his actions came across. He didn’t care? Or was he drunk? He had to be drunk. 

Pressing a palm to his forehead, Wei Wuxian found his skin to be as smooth and unchanged as ever… the only oddity was the fact that Lan Wangji didn’t pull away from his touch as he often had. Fingers lingering at his cheek, Wei Wuxian felt himself grow warm and with regret he forced them away again. “You can’t cannot be drunk.” He whispered, voice weak and eyes wide. “Lan Wangji doesn’t get  _ drunk _ .” 

In Wei Wuxian’s years of knowing the stoic man, he had never seen or heard about any drunken occurrence that had happened upon him. “Did Lan Wangji overeat?” Maybe he had overeaten and felt ill, though Wei Wuxian had never heard of Lan Wangji doing that either! But overeating was more reasonable than intoxication. Especially for the jaded face. 

“I’ve had a glass.” Lan Wangji muttered, his eyelids fluttering shut with the slight crease of the forehead. “My head is aching.” 

Lan Wangji’s elegant fingers reached gingerly to his own temple and only after he began to create circular motions, did Wei Wuxian realise he was trying to nurse a headache. The urge to laugh began to well in the pits of Wei Wuxian’s stomach, and only coughing could smother the evidence. 

“You are laughing at me.” Lan Wangji commented, bluntly. Despite the flat delivery, Wei Wuxian was yet again surprised by the furrowing of Lan Wangji’s brows that indicated his irritation. 

“Well, you’re not making it easy for me not to.” Wei Wuxuan responded, a long-winded laugh untangling itself from his lungs, sounding cheerful and bright to the ear. “Let me help you.” Taking the now-empty glass of water, Wei Wuxian stood before addressing Lan Wangji with a horrible attempt to regain his composure. “Wait here, I’m going to get you some water.” It was the least he could do… Lan Wangji probably hadn’t expected this from himself either. So, with that weak remark, Wei Wuxian left Lan Wangji by the fountain, in an attempt to find some cold water for the suffering man. 

Lan Wangji had not moved much since Wei Wuxian went and returned. Still looking sober, Lan Wangji watched Wei Wuxian approach with a carefully blank expression. “Thought that eating something might help.” With him, Wei Wuxian had brought a glass of water as promised, with a decent size of food piled hurriedly onto a plate and a bottle of wine neatly tucked under his arm. “If I’m going to sit here with you, I’m going to drink,” He explained, breezily under Lan Wangji’s disapproving stare. 

Awkwardly handing him a glass of water before handing him a plate of leftovers, Wei Wuxian settled in beside him. “Ran into your brother,” he continued, at Lan Wangji’s doe-like stare. He looked… for a moment… so unsure. “Told me you liked the green shit.” 

Lan XiChen was a warm person, completely the opposite to his icy brother; it really wasn’t difficult to hunt down the eldest Lan and ask him what Lan Wangji preferred to eat and then shoo away his curious gaze. 

Wei Wuxian knew the two Lan brothers were close and that just one look in Lan Wangji’s direction, he’d know of Lan Wangji’s current state and for Wei Wuxian to determine whether the youngest Lan wanted that… was out of place. 

Wei Wuxian had been in that position enough times to understand and he wasn’t about to make Lan Wangji’s night even more humiliating. “Thank you.” Lan Wangji whispered after a moment of reflection, his voice soft and careful. Wei Wuxian waved it aside, feeling the heat of his cheeks chase away the satisfaction from receiving his gratitude. 

“It’s nothing.” He responded as he troubled himself with opening the wine bottle. With a satisfying  _ pop!  _ Wei Wuxian allowed himself to sigh, shoulders slumping into the water fountain. “I can’t believe it,” He mustered, taking a lengthy sip of his drink. “Lan Wangji, the notorious pupil of Lan Qiren, would be drunk.” Unable to refrain from teasing him so, Wei Wuxian grinned in the direction of Lan Wangji, who’s eyes narrowed cooly. “I don’t know what to think.”

Lan Wangji hadn’t touched plate of food, and now he was beginning to look like he might decline Wei Wuxian’s kind gesture. “Blah, Lan Wangji! You’re not going to touch your food? I did get it for you, it’ll be polite to humor me.” 

Reluctantly, Lan Wangji indulged his cheerful companion, face still holding an essence of displeasure as though he were about to scowled him. 

However he didn’t speak afterwards, leaving the pair in an unsure silence. 

Wei Wuxian had never expected to be entirely alone with him, especially after having repeatedly been told that they were never friends - how could be prepare for something he didn’t see coming? Maybe once or twice Wei Wuxian had tried to think about common ground they might share, but had found that what they shared in interests were little and what they shared in background was none. Apart from the formal gatherings and sometimes being tutored by the same individual, Wei Wuxian was completely removed from Lan Wangji’s life as much as Lan Wangji was removed from his. 

Is that why Wei Wuxian wanted to befriend Lan Wangji? Or was it because he looked lonely all the time? 

Either way, Wei Wuxian had long ago been hopeful for a decent conversation. Now that it had come, Wei Wuxian realized that he was underprepared and indescribably…  _ flustered.  _

“Lan Wangji, why don’t you drink usually?” Wei Wuxian finally spoke, genuinely curious. “I wouldn’t think that someone else’s wedding…” 

“I don’t drink.” Was the simple reply, cutting off Wei Wuxian gentle prodding. 

“Well that’s obvious Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian observed with an amused grin causing Lan Wangji’s face to darken. “But why?”

A face of thunder began to relax with some thought. With that relaxation came more silence, a silence so long that Wei Wuxian started to fear that Lan Wangji had chosen to ignore him. Opening his mouth to repeat his question, Wei Wuxian was finally answered with a carefully thought out reply. “There is no reason. I decided to drink myself.” 

No reason? Was it really that simple? Wei Wuxian was disappointed. “Huh.” Wei Wuxian muttered, “Thought it’d might be something a little bit more exciting than that.” He explained with a drawn out whine, “Who’d know that Lan Wangji was so  _ boring _ .” 

However, Wei Wuxian did have to give Lan Wangji credit when it is due: the thought of Lan Wangji deciding to go out of his normal, proper behaviour was incredible. Though, Wei Wuxian guessed, Lan Wangji didn’t seem like a person to be disagreeing with a little change either. 

“But I must admit,” Wei Wuxian continued with another teasing smile, “I’m impressed that you decided to try it.” 

“Mhm.” Lan Wangji responded, his agreement sounding more quieter than before. He was rubbing at his temples again as though the thought of his decision only prompted his headache to worsen - maybe it did. 

“After all, you can’t say you don’t enjoy it without trying it first.” Wei Wuxian continued to ramble, very aware of the quieting Lan Wangji. Had his chance for conversation died? 

Though, Wei Wuxian reasoned, he should consider himself lucky enough as it was. Was a change in conversation necessary? 

In all seriousness, Wei Wuxian hadn’t given much thought in conversation starters or continuers… they had always come naturally to him. But something about Lan Wangji found Wei Wuxian secretly start to harbor thoughts of regret and nervousness. It could all possibly be all lead to the fact that Lan Wangji hardly encouraged conversation. 

Talking to a stone wall would be easier and less, well,  _ unforgiving _ about the topics Wei Wuxian repeatedly choose. And Wei Wuxian found that it did not appeal to him to have Lan Wangji disagree with him quiet as he use to.  _ Ah, a stone wall replying to me would be easier too.  _

Taking another heavy sip at the bottle of wine, Wei Wuxian gathered up his options with a distant hum before finding his eyes glancing back to his companion. 

To his surprise, he found Lan Wangji watching him with a blank expression, the only movement caused by soft blinking that seemed odd against the hard edges of his face. “Are you going to pass out?” Wei Wuxian whispered fearfully, as he reached forward to press his hand to Lan Wangji’s shoulder. “Lan Zhan? Lan Zhan? You’re not looking well.” However, Lan Wangji did not reply, instead he continued to watch Wei Wuxian with that perplexing stare of his. “Lan Zhan, you better not pass out on me, I’m not entirely ready for that.” Despite his words, Wei Wuxian found himself smiling. “It’s gonna be your fault when I laugh at you,” Wei Wuxian stammered, the urge to laugh starting to arise already, “You’re meant to be sobering up, not passing out. Did you have another glass whilst I was searching for your water?”

Finally Lan Wangji looked away, showing little signs of responding and comprehending what Wei Wuxian was rumbling about. After some silence and worried fussing from Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji finally replied, “I did not.” 

“Okay?” Wei Wuxian responded doubtfully, the pressure to laugh still ever-present. “But you’re looking worse then how I left you. Are you sure you haven’t consumed more than you’re letting me know?” 

“Why would I lie?” Came the colder response. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

“And yes. I am sure.” 

“Are you alright then?” He looked better, Wei Wuxian noted with relief at Lan Wangji’s sharp blinks that came to consider Wei Wuxian once again.  _ That’s better. He’s better.  _

Though there was no denying that Wei Wuxian found himself absently wanting those eyes to soften again, despite it all.  _ It would be amusing to see Lan Wangji pass out too,  _ he reflected with another grin that hid his confused crease of his brows. 

“Mhm.” 

“Phew! You had me worried.” Slumping back into the firm granite of the fountain, Wei Wuxian let out a chuckle. “I have no idea how I would’ve helped you if you had passed out,” He explained, “After all, we’d hate for your brother and uncle to see you like that… and well… the rest of the partygoers in there. At least,” Lan Wangji was growing absent again, and with a desperate want, Wei Wuxian found that he was attempting to regain his attention, “They won’t be laughing like I will.” Hard lines turned into sharp daggers, and with a silent glare, Lan Wangji finally stood. 

It took Wei Wuxian awhile to realize that his reckless teasing had gained him the opposite affect and it was only when his companion had begun to turn away without any words that, Wei Wuxian called after him. “Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! No, no, no, no.” Wei Wuxian was on his feet in an instant, darting to stop Lan Wangji from stepping away. “I...I… didn’t mean it like that… okay… I worded that wrong. What I mean’t… Lan Zhan!” He paused, face unreadable as it usually was. Wei Wuxian, now strangely relieved, let out a nervous laugh. “I didn’t mean it. I was just trying to make conversation with you.” 

Wei Wuxian didn’t know what to expect, but he certainly did not expect his abrupt confession to be met with silence… Unable to directly look at Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian looked shamefully down at his hands in an attempt to hide the burning of his cheeks. Maybe it would be good for Wei Wuxian to allow Lan Wangji to walk away after all. Wei Wuxian haven't experienced anything like this before, and right now, it didn’t seem like the appropriate time to start experiencing it. Especially in front of Lan Wangji. 

Forcing himself into more cheer, Wei Wuxian finally allowed himself the strength to gaze back up to his awfully silent friend. “I mean, now that I think about it,” his bravo was returning and with every drip of recovery that his confidence leaked out, Wei Wuxian became sunny again. “It  _ would _ be funny, but, just because it’s you, I’ll refrain from laughing. Don’t worry, you’re not like everyone else.” 

“Am I not?” Lan Wangji tested cooly, eyes still narrow with his temper. 

Missing the thawing of Lan Wangji character, Wei Wuxian moaned mournfully. This really wasn’t his day, was it? “Oh! No offense! I meant that I respect you enough not to laugh at you.” Wei Wuxian hurriedly explained, cheeks warming again. 

Another pause saw to dashing Wei Wuxian’s hope in continuing their conversation and with a regretful sigh, Wei Wuxian stepped aside, forcing his lips to curl into something remotely warm before watching Lan Wangji go, his fingers playing with his rolled up cuff buttons. Begrudgingly, Wei Wuxian felt lonely once again and with any thought to return to the fountain, where the uneaten food and the last remaining wine sat, were quickly dashed with the sensation. 

What was he to do now? 

Not long after Wei Wuxian decided to join the party once again, arms throwing over Jiang Cheng’s shoulders in a form of greeting, Lan Wangji politely excused himself before returning to a hotel that had been booked out entirely for the large celebration. No one noticed much, aside from Wei Wuxian, who noted the absence of Lan Wangji duly and spitefully. “It was just a joke.” He muttered lowly, a pout tugging at his lips as he pulled Nie Huaisang out onto the lawn with the help of Jiang Cheng. “It was just a joke.” This did not ease his mind and for the remainder of the new day and when the sun finally started to thaw out the frosted lawns of the venue, only then did Wei Wuxian vow to apologise to Lan Wangji. 


End file.
